Eons Ago
by Lilas
Summary: The fight between Seiya and Hades in the last scene of the manga.


Disclaimer: Dun own them. Author's notes: Hades Saga. My fucked up humor thinks it's funny. Lemme know what you think! Things between the '***' are a flashback. FF.net is being mean and not uploading the story format correctly. ^^;;  
  
**  
  
  
  
'I've only seen this happen once.'  
  
History had a funny way of repeating itself. Over and over the same characters playing the same roles in a story that kept on going on and on. Good dying at the hands of evil until it finally managed to defeat it through a series of short miracles. Evil always out to conquer the world in hopes of one day imposing their supreme rule on it.  
  
It never changed.  
  
It never ended.  
  
And somehow, it was always the same people who suffered the same inevitable fate. Forever the same beings that withered in pain going through a suffering they could not possibly remember going through, but had anyway.  
  
Such was this mortal's destiny.  
  
Such was his family's fate.  
  
He was starting to believe the Pegasus Cloth brought a curse upon its wearer. He seemed to always fight this particular Saint. Why? How?  
  
It did not matter.  
  
History never changed.  
  
And this time, it would be no different than from the last.  
  
***  
  
'Pegasus! How dare you betray the one that has given you shelter when the Gods above did not? Is that how you repay me?'  
  
A deep frown came over the young man's features, his brows creasing together and creating deep wrinkles in the middle of his forehead. Blood slowly dripped from one of his various head wounds, blinding his vision, but the boy ignored it.  
  
A boy indeed, for time had not yet deemed him worthy in transforming him and allowing him the pleasures of experiencing life to its fullest.  
  
And it never would.  
  
'How can I when you seek to destroy the very world my Mother cherished?'  
  
'Mother? You mean to tell me that hideous thing foolish enough to trust Poseidon?'  
  
He never saw it coming. He never saw the sudden increase in cosmos, or the flurry of punches that collided against his body. A God, and yet he'd been blinded to the actions of the traitor in front of him, ending up in the finishing end of the most powerful attack he had ever experienced.  
  
'How?'  
  
Blood dripped down his forehead, obscuring his vision while a sharp, throbbing pain made itself known to him. Slowly, blue orbs wide with disbelief, he looked up at the panting human boy in front of him, shaking with exhaustion and blood loss, but wearing a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
'How dare you-'  
  
He never went further. At that moment, he felt a sharp pain and gazed up to find laughing gray eyes staring at him, watching him die inside one of her own. Watching one of her beloved Saints die in agony as his spirit attempted to escape from the imprisoning staff.  
  
And then Elysion crumbled.  
  
***  
  
Had it truly been that long? Had it truly taken him two hundred years to amass his forces once again? After so many eons, he shouldn't have been surprised -it had always taken that long -but it shouldn't have to.  
  
He was the most powerful God in Olympus, as powerful as Zeus! So why did it take him so long? Why did history always have to repeat itself? Why was it that this annoying pest always managed to injure him? Always achieved the kamui and came running like a fool to save his Goddess?  
  
But things had been going differently, and this frightened him. He had been kicked out of the human boy he had chosen sixteen years ago -once again one of his niece's Saints -and had been forced to hover around the column hosting his body. And now that winged horse was back, wearing the kamui and once again trying to foolishly break the jar.  
  
But this particular group was changing history, and that was pissing him off. How did they manage it? It's as if they had the power to bend the heavenly rules and everyone bowed down to them.  
  
And it appeared he would have to bow down to them as well. As much as he wished to maintain history the way it was going, he would not allow them to kill his body -to destroy his most precious possession.  
  
One powerful blast towards them was all he needed to disintegrate their molecular bodies and give the ashes back to Earth. Or what would be left of the Earth once he was done with it.  
  
Now if only this human would die!!  
  
He grinned like a lunatic, a shiver of pleasure running through his spine as he watched the boy withering on the floor, blood spilling from the cut across his gut he had given him. It felt so good to watch him suffer. And maybe this time, he might even kill him! Now wouldn't that be changing history?! He suppressed the maniacal laugh that threatened to come over him and settled instead at killing the pathetic excuse of a human lying in front of him.  
  
He brought his sword up dramatically, taking perverse pleasure in the fear radiating off the boy's cosmos before bringing his sword crashing down. on something hard?! What the devil? A sphere.  
  
A sphere?! He was going to kill that girl! If it was the last thing his did, he was going to kill her slowly and painfully! His time for revenge had at last come and she ruined it! Why? Why was it he never got what he wanted? Why was it things never went his way?  
  
He sighed when Athena began one of her many humanity speeches, gazing at the sphere protecting Pegasus, glaring at it, casually pretending he was listening to his niece's rant . Did she also forget all the things she told him after each reincarnation? It all felt like a giant déja-vu. And it was honestly starting to bore him. Weren't these five supposed to change history? Well, might as well kill the girl now then.  
  
"Athena, I cannot accept that you're protecting mankind. There are no more questions to be asked. You will die with these humans!"  
  
A loud scream to his right echoed around him, followed by the blurring form of someone jumping in front of Athena, and then pain. Incredible, unimaginable pain ripped through his body at the speed of light, and just as quickly turned to numbness.  
  
He took in a shaky breath and looked up to see his sword pierced through that damn Saint's heart. He could see from where he sat his lips moving and the sudden hitch his chest made as his heart gave out and stopped beating under the heavy golden armor.  
  
He was dead. He had killed him. He had finally killed him! He'd never reincarnate! He'd never annoy him anymore! He'd never.  
  
Why? Shouldn't he be glad he's dead? Shouldn't he be happy? That boy was such a nuisance! He closed his blue eyes and groaned inwardly, words fumbling out of his mouth unconsciously. He didn't know why he did it, but he had, even though he knew that this had been his only chance to kill Pegasus and keep him dead.  
  
He knew that he'd hate himself for saving the boy in 200 years, but right now, he didn't have time to think about it. He'd have plenty of time for that later, after he got that staff through his chest.  
  
After all, history always repeated itself.  
  
It never changed.  
  
It never ended. 


End file.
